


Noses and Knowing

by CC99trialanderrorgirl



Series: Nose Ring 'Verse [1]
Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Established Relationship, Frottage, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Nose Piercings, Nose Ring, Piercings, Secrets, alt!boy Nathan Stark, gratuitous sexualization of nose rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CC99trialanderrorgirl/pseuds/CC99trialanderrorgirl
Summary: Nathan Stark secretly has a nose ring. Jack Carter is very on board with this.
Relationships: Jack Carter/Nathan Stark
Series: Nose Ring 'Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604704
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Finding Out

“You know,” Jack says, conversationally, “my college boyfriend had a nose piercing.”

Nathan looks up at him over the rim of his coffee mug, pauses with it half raised to his lips. They’re in a booth at Café Diem, having a quick little lunch date after closing a case involving a delinquent student who wore a lot of tattoos and piercings.

“Really?” Nathan asks, intrigued, and puts the mug down.

“Yeah,” Jack drawls, and smiles, half amusement, half embarrassment, and maybe a little something else thrown in there, too.

“Thought it was really sexy,” he says, open and disarming and utterly _Jack_.

“ _Really_?” Nathan says again, this time in an entirely different tone. Unconsciously, he touches his nose.

Jack ducks his head to take a sip of his soup, and Nathan strikes.

“You know,” he says, relishing every word of his reveal, “I actually have one of those…”

He trails off and fails to suppress a chuckle as Jack sprays a mouthful of Vincent’s pumpkin soup all over their table.

“You okay there, buddy?” Nathan asks, all faux concern.

In a flash, Vincent rushes over to check on Jack, and also manages to be insulted by Jack’s incident, as if he didn’t like the food. Despite many protests, he seems convinced of Jack’s philistine palate.

“Oh, Vince, don’t be like that,” Jack tries one last time, but the man just harrumphs and walks away.

Jack is left calling, “It’s good! It’s good!” after him, and trying assure the chef that yes, he really means it, ultimately garnering them a lot of strange looks from the other café patrons.

Once public opinion settles down, Jack turns back to Nathan, eyes narrowed. “This is all your fault!” he exclaims. Then realization dawns, and Jack frowns deeper. “You did that on purpose!” he accuses.

“Sheriff Carter,” Nathan intones, “I can’t _imagine_ how you would have come to that conclus-“

“Oh _shut up_ , Nathan, I know you better than that!” Jack grouses as Nathan continues with his amusement.

They eat in silence some more, and Nathan waits for it.

Suddenly putting his soup spoon down with not a little clanging, Jack looks straight at him and says, a little wild, “Do you really have one?”

 _There it is,_ Nathan thinks.

“Would I lie to you, Sheriff?” he teases.

Jack meets his eyes, earnest.

Nathan nods and says, low and soft, “Yes, I really have one.”

“But how-“ Jack starts, and Nathan cuts him off gently.

“I wear a spacer. I have it in right now.” Out of habit, he brushes the pads of his fingers over his nose, then looks at Jack, considering.

“Do you want to feel it?” As Jack leans forward and reaches out a fingertip to press against the side of his right nostril, Nathan suddenly realizes that he’s as excited as Jack is about this. He’s never gotten to share this with a sexual partner before, and for him, both the experience of getting the piercing in the first place, and wearing it, constitute deeply erotic experiences.

“I’m private about it. I don’t wear it out,” he explains. While Jack’s fingers map the spacer, Nathan muses on it for a moment more, looks at Jack’s beautiful eyes, and decides to divulge a little something extra. “Sometimes I touch it when I’m about to come,” Nathan whispers, and Jack pulls his hand away as if burned.

“So it’s…” Jack starts.

“A sexual thing for me? Yes,” Nathan answers, confident as sin.

“Have you ever…” Jack starts again.

“Had sex with it in? Nope,” Nathan says. “Always thought it would be pretty hot though. But I’ve never even made out in it. No one even knows I have it.”

Jack looks at him pityingly at that, so Nathan turns up the charm.

“Do you want to be the first to do me in it?” Nathan purrs.

“Fu- _yes_ ,” Jack catches himself; he’s trying not to swear so he can maintain some sort of moral high ground about it with Zoe.

Nathan laughs and makes to get up. As he rises, buttoning his jacket and grabbing his datapad off the table, he smirks at Jack and says, low and urgent, “My place, tonight. Come over and you can see it and you can… _get_ _acquainted with it_.”

He smirks, satisfied at Jack’s fish mouth, and saunters off.


	2. A Happy Ending

Later that night, Nathan is standing in front of his dresser, freshly showered and wearing his best pair of Dolce & Gabbana boxer briefs. He looks in the mirror and thinks about how much he’s always wanted to make out while wearing the nose ring. The press of cool metal on heated skin, the slight tug as noses slide and rub against each other, the illicit danger of sharing something so private about himself with another person. The fantasy is just so delicious, and – he checks his watch - in less than an hour, his long-held fantasy is going to become a reality. He looks at himself in the mirror and smiles, eyes bright. Tonight, he will really be _seen_.

Time to get ready. He drops his gaze to the chest of drawers. The topmost compartment is accessible only with a 9-digit passcode and a quick thumb scan. Nathan is the only one with the access information. It opens to reveal an array of personal items. Hair gel, black eyeliner, his private datapad, and a few condoms are neatly laid out inside. But most significant is the titanium red nose ring sitting on a soft black cloth. He picks it up and holds it in his hand. It’s simple, just a titanium circlet with a metallic red coating. As a 16 gauge, it’s on the thicker side, but it compliments his larger nose perfectly. He hefts it in his palm, then reaches up and removes the all but invisible spacer from his nose and replaces it with the red nose ring. He breathes a sigh of relief as it slides home. It’s always such a relief to look on the outside the way he views himself on the inside – rebellious, sexual, powerful, and nonconforming. Even the DOD hadn’t taken that away from him. And something about wearing the jewelry makes him feel…ornamented. Like a king.

He puts the spacer in the drawer and reseals the compartment, then moves lower, opening a larger drawer filled with tshirts. He removes a long-sleeved black number that’s slightly worn at the cuffs and hugs his pecs and biceps perfectly. Deftly, he pulls it over his head, then grabs a pair of worn old blue skinny jeans that perfectly accentuate his powerful thighs and impressive ass. He forgoes socks and shoes, opting to pad barefoot thorugh the house instead. He takes a moment to muss his hair and arrange his curls artfully before grabbing an emerald-bound tome off his bookshelf and settling in to wait.

Nathan Stark answers the door in tight jeans, and even tighter t-shirt, black rectangular reading glasses, and a metallic red nose ring. He has a book in one hand and the other is already pulling Jack inside, but he can’t help it. He just stares.

Normally, Nathan would no doubt say something flippant and sexual, like, “That’s right, drink it in,” but tonight, he’s silent and a little shy. Jack understands that this is not just a fetish, but also a show of trust. He smiles and steps inside. Nathan grabs him by the hand and leads him down the corridor to the living room. There are two tumblers already set out on the coffee table, with a bottle of expensive scotch resting between them.

“Care for a drink?” Nathan asks, smirking but still noticeably nervous.

“You look incredible,” is all Jack can say before he’s reaching for Nathan and then they’re kissing. It turns hot and heavy right away, with Jack collapsing down on Nathan’s lap on the couch. With a lapful of Sheriff and a delicious pressure on the cartilage surrounding his piercing, Nathan’s pretty much drifting away with pleasure.

“Hey,” Jack says, “none of that. Let me see.” He grabs at Nathan’s chin and forces the other man to look at him. Nathan looks vulnerable, turned on, and sexy as fuck.

Jack groans, “God, you look sexy,” and dives right back in, even though he meant to talk. After many hungry kisses, he switches to kissing Nathan’s neck and telling him how gorgeous he looks in between gasping breaths. Nathan just keeps kissing him, pressing one large hand against the back of his skull, and the other is wrapped around Jack’s waist, keeping him in place so that Nathan can press his face into the other man’s, can start thrusting on the couch.

The thrusting turns violent and wild, drinks untouched on the coffee table as they hurtle toward a frenzied end. Jack is gasping obscenities against Nathan’s lips, and Nathan is just trying to hold on, the unfamiliar pressure against his piercing so exciting and new, and of course, Jack himself, sexy and hot in his arms, and the experience of sharing both at once is so heady that he’s just going to –

Jack reaches up and pulls gently on Nathan’s nose ring, and he comes spectacularly, roaring and swearing and Jack slams up against him, finding his own release.

When it’s over, they hold each other as they come down. Jack rearranges himself on Nathan’s lap, laying his head on his thighs to look up at the man.

“God, you’re sexy,” Jack repeats.

Nathan just basks in it.

“I mean, really,” Jack says. “You look so good with it.”

Nathan preens.

“You look like you were born to wear it.”

Nathan blushes, and feels seen, and tries not to cry from the sheer pleasure of it all.

They lapse into silence, just enjoying the feel of one another’s physical presence. After a while, Nathan tilts his head down again to look at Jack and says, “We should get up. Go to bed.”

When Jack starts to look disappointed, Nathan smirks. “ _Not_ to sleep,” he clarifies.

Jack answers with a dirty smile of his own. “Whatever you say, scientist,” he says, “but don’t you dare take that nose ring off.”

“All night,” Nathan promises, elated. He never thought he’d get this chance. The red ring gleams in the lamplight as Jack clambers off him and they move, hand in hand, down the hall to the master en suite.

Nathan leaves the scotch on the table. They have a long night ahead, and he doesn’t want to miss a thing.


End file.
